Alanna The Lady
by KeeperofthePineNeedles
Summary: This is about Alanna going to the convent except she actually wants to go. THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE AN ALANNA AND JON FIC! It is probably going to be Alanna and Gary and or George.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns everything except I should.

Alanna looked outside her carriage window excited unlike she normally was. She was going to the convent! She remembered her brother the day her father had said that she was going to the Convent and Thom would become a knight. Her brother had asked her to do something she would never say yes to.

Flashback

_Thom hit his hand against the wall hard enough to bruise " I don't want to become a knight!" he yelled when they were in his room. " I hate hitting things. I want to become a sorcerer and do great deeds for great foreign kings and their court." He whispered softly, smiling the dreamy smile he always wore when he imagined his great future. All of a sudden his smile ended and he looked at Alanna with pleading puppy dog eyes. "Hey Alanna. Do you think we could switch? I mean you can't possibly want to go to the convent and become a lady and I certainly don't want to become a knight so...?" He finished quite lamely. Alanna stared at her brother as if he had sprouted two heads. "But I want to become a lady and marry someone I really love, and admire,. A knight and who loves me more then I live him." She said and sighed wistfully and then put on a dreamy smile that she used when she imagined her future_. .

End Flashback

Alanna shuddered at the thought of switching, going to the convent had been her dream since she was five years old when her great aunt Millanne (a/n I know that that is not her great aunts name but deal) had told her about it.

The coachman said that they were there and Alanna quivered with excitement 'This is going to be so fun!' Alanna thought as she smoothed her turquoise skirts and stepped out of the coach, excepting the hand of the coachman who opened the door for her she looked up at the gray stone walls and the windows and sighed 'this is where I' belong she thought. The Mother standing by the gate to the convent nodded at her curtsy and said in a very cheerful tone "Welcome to the convent my daughter" and led Alanna to her rooms.

**So how did you like its my first fic so be easy. Please review and tell me what I need to add except changing the characters completely. I hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_Flashback_

_Alanna was shown to her rooms which had a room connected to it for Maude. It had mahogany wood furniture with white walls that had paintings of the royal forest and the Palace. "This is wonderful!" Alanna said wistfully "I love it." After Alanna had put all of her stuff into her dresser, the convent mother knocked on her door. "Dinner is in twenty minutes. I advise you to get ready, Their majesties will be there." She said, then left. Alanna's breath caught in her throat 'Their majesties' she thought 'what if I make a fool of myself in front of them' "best get ready Alanna!" Maude called from her room. Alanna changed into a midnight blue dress with sleeves that fell to her knees and had pearls along the neckline and the sleeve hems. Maude did her hair and put on just a touch of lip rouge and blush._

_End Flashback_

'That was awhile ago.' thought Alanna. 'I wish I was staying here longer, but I must go and get married.'

"Come on Alanna," said Delia of Eldorne "We want to get a carriage in the front."

"Coming!" Called Alanna to her long time best friend.

**Two Days Later**

"Alanna! Wake up, were here!" Squealed Delia. Alanna jumped up and almost hit her head on the carriage's low roof. "We are?" said Alanna just as joyfully. "Yeah, we have to get dressed in the clothes that we will wear when we get there." "OK" said Alanna as she changed into a Scarlet dress that had a low neckline the mother of the convent had insisted she wear it to show off her womanly figure. It had a tight bodice that fit her body like a glove, with a skirt that went out and pooled at her feet like water. She also wore a ruby pendant. She slipped on some comfortable shoes that looked splendid with the dress, and did her best to sit still but quivered slightly.

After what felt like forever they neared the palace gates and the carriages stopped. Alanna and Delia stepped out as gracefully as they could and walked a little to where a group of people were waiting to greet them. "Thom!" Alanna cried as she ran towards her brother. Thom smiled and hugged Alanna while she hugged him back. "It's been so long since six years ago." Alanna said smiling. "Wow Alanna, you've turned into a real lady!" Alanna blushed "Thank you Thom." She whispered quietly. Thom heard a throat being cleared. "Oh, right!" Thom said turning to the people behind him. "Alanna, I'd like you to meet Gareth -Gary- the younger, Alexander of Tirragen, Roul of Golden Lake and Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte. Guys this Lady Alanna of Trebond, my sister. To all of them except Jonathan Alanna curtsied. To Jonathan she Curtsied Low and said "A pleasure Highness." Then Jon kissed her hand Now it was Alanna's turn to hear a throat being cleared "Oh," "This is Delia of Eldorne" to her the knights all bowed and kissed her hand. "Well" Alanna said "We had better get going I need to get some real sleep in a real bed". Gary offered to escort Alanna to her rooms and she politely agreed. Alex escorted Delia.


	3. The Chappie of Three

The Chappie of three

Note: Sorry for the short chappies but I get busy I'm also sorry for not using the whole Alanna Purple because I personally think that that is sooooo over used (no offence to all that like purple). Whatever here is chappie 3. The Ball will be in the next chappie maybe.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just borrowed them for Christmas Break. They will be back soon. 

oooo0000ooooo

Alanna sighed with pleasure as she sank into the bath, it felt so good seeing as she hadn't taken a bath in three days. There was a knock at the door and a maid came in and started to clean up then looked at Alanna

"Are you done miss?" she asked politely "yes" said Alanna so the maid left. Alanna got out and heard the clock strike twelve. Alanna placed a pale pink dress that wasn't fancy to wear to midday and headed out of the doors. On her way to the lunch she met up with Thom.

"Alanna!" Thom exclaimed "Do you want to join me and my friends for lunch? I'm sure they won't mind."

"Sure" Alanna said graciously as they walked down the hall. Just as they turned the corner Alanna ran smack into Jon. "I'm sorry your Highness" Alanna said dropping into a low curtsy which, Thom noticed, was not even a half an inch under protocol. Jon looked at Alanna and smiled making Alanna's heart do flip-flops "it's really all right Lady Alanna" Jon said with a small bow. Thom hid a smile with a hand, this was turning out better then he expected. Alanna would fall in love with Jon and then his sister would marry his best friend.

Jon smiled to himself too 'Yes!' he thought to himself 'Alanna is falling for me, I cant wait to see how far I can get with her before she find out I'm using her for my pleasure.' (Jon mentally rubs his hands together and does maniacal laugh.)

"Jon, Alanna has just excepted my invitation to go to lunch with us. Would you like to join us?" Said Thom "Great!" Said Jon.

When Alanna stepped into the squire dining hall the chatter subsided almost immediately and Alanna found her self blushing. She followed Thom to the table where Gary, Alex, and Roul were already sitting.

"Hi guys" Thom said as people started to talk again "What's up?" "Not much" voiced Gary.

"So Lady Alanna, how do you like the palace so far?" asked Alex.

"Well" said Alanna, "It's big. I haven't had much time to see it yet"

"Well then," said Gary, "Let me give you a tour after lunch."

"Ok" said Alanna.

After lunch Alanna walked out to meet Gary. As they walked through the halls exploring room after room, Gary said, "So are you being introduced tonight?"

"Yes" said Alanna, with the slightest hint of nervousness in her voice

"Are you nervous?" Gary inquired

"Yeah" Alanna answered just the clock struck one-thirty "Oh!" she exclaimed, I have to go get ready."

"The ball doesn't start until eight" Gary said

"Believe me, it takes that long to get every thing just perfect." A she ran down the hall she called over her shoulder "Bye, Thank you so much or showing me around I'll se you later"

**Muahahahahaha I'm evil, very, very, evil.**

**Please don't forget to R&R I'm counting on your ideas **

**And if you don't like how HORRIBLY EVIL Jon is then to bad because I made him like that for a purpose Now Alanna has a chance to be with Gary **

**P.S. Sorry bout' the long wait.  **


	4. El capitolo De Quatro

El Capitolo De Quatro

**Yo! Next chappie hope you like it. By the way to all of y'all who want to know, Delia and Alanna aren't going to stay friends forever. Sorry about the delay on The Third Chappie. **

As Alanna ran down the hall she thought of how Delia would be mad at her for blowing there shopping day to get a tour of the Palace which _she _ had gotten yesterday from Alex. 'Oh, well' thought Alanna as she turned the corner to her room. She reached her door as Delia turned the other corner and yelled

"Alanna! Where were you today?"

"I'm sorry Delia, I got a tour of the palace from Sir Gareth." She said breathlessly

"Well we have to get ready now. I hope you don't mind, I picked out a dress for you." Delia inquired

"No I don't mind." Alanna said as she opened the door to her room.

Alanna gasped as she saw the dress Delia had picked out, it was a dark evergreen material that felt light to the touch but also felt soft and warm. It had a low diamond shaped neckline that met just above mid chest and had gold embroidery around the hems of the sleeves, neckline, and the bottom. The bottom of the dress swept the floor around the heel of Alanna's gold colored shoes. She wore a diamond choker and diamond earrings. She put her almost waist length hair in simple waves and Delia did her makeup. When Alanna looked into her mirror she gasped at her reflection. 'I look beautiful' she thought to herself, then she walked to her door and stepped out.

When Alanna walked into the room where all of the ladies were supposed to go before they got introduced she kept getting asked questioned by the other ladies who kept asking where she got the dress and who did her makeup. Alanna gave the credit to all Delia, who in-fact had helped her out a lot.

When the bell chimed eight a clock all the ladies got in line. Alanna and Delia got in line last, Alanna after Delia because Delia said, "The later you come out, the more they remember you." So they were last. When it was finally Delia's turn Alanna found herself getting nervous so she watched how Delia walked out and was surprise at how Delia carried herself out like she wasn't nervous at all.

As the herald called her name Alanna put her chin up and walked out of the room and down the stairs and curtsied in front of there majesties. Seeing as she was the last one the music started to play just as she walked over to where her brother was.

Almost right when the music started someone walked up to her and asked her to dance. Alanna politely accepted and walked onto the dance floor. The knight introduced himself as Ralon of Malven and said she looked beautiful. Alanna blushed and said "Thank You." When the song was over she walked over to her brother who immediately asked, "Were you just dancing with Ralon of Maven?"

"Yes." answered Alanna "Is there something wrong with him?" she inquired.

"Yes, he's the biggest bully ever, he even bullied me."

"Oh." Said Alanna. "I guess I should watch out for him then."

"Yes you should." Thom answered.

Just then Jon came up and asked her to dance so she excused herself from her brother and went to dance with the prince. When they were dancing Jon said

"Lady Alanna, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Your Highness." she said blushing. As the song ended she walked to the wall where she was before and was almost immediately asked to dance. After what felt like fifty dances it was finally almost over and Gary came up and asked her to dance. Alanna felt like declining but decided to be nice so she said yes. When the song was over Gary offered to walk Alanna to her room so she said yes. When they were Alanna's door Gary asked

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes" Alanna answered back smiling. When she was about to turn around to open her door Gary leaned down and brushed her lips against hers for a second, then turned around and trotted down the hall. Alanna looked down the hall, her eyes wide with shock then turned around, opened her door and changed into her nightclothes and fell asleep right away.

**This capitolo is dedicated to Talya, for the inspiration, (sorry 'bout not putting in the freak dancing) and to Gwen, for putting up with my horrible writing. Also to All of my reviewers for …um …Reviewing! Right any way !**

**Thanx!**


	5. Le Cinquieme Chapitre

Le Cinquième Chapitre (French)

Disclaimer: I wanted to take them on a picnic so we are in Tilden Park looking for newts.

**Well, here it is The Fifth Chapter. Hope Y'all like it. This is the chappie where she meets George and gang. YAY!**

Alanna woke up and looked around, momentarily forgetting where she was and what had happened last night, then she remembered, "Mithros!" she said vehemently as she jumped out of bed. She saw that the sun was already very high in the sky and guessed she had already missed breakfast. 'Oh well' the thought 'I'll just get lunch'. She slipped into a reasonable dress and walked out of her room.

She walked into the mess hall and sat down by her brother, who she saw eating with Gary and Jon near the back of the room.

"Alanna!" Thom said happily, "we were starting to wonder if you were going to come to lunch since you missed Breakfast."

Alanna blushed, "I just slept in, had a tiring night." She said vaguely, not looking up from her plate.

Jon cleared his throat "Well, we were going to go down to the city to meet some friends of ours" and after getting consent from Thom he added, "your welcome to come, if you want."

"Oh" said Alanna "that would be great! Should I change first?" She asked.

"That wont be needed" Jon said, "he's not a noble" he said,

"In a sense" Thom added under his breath earning a warning glare from Jon. " "Oh, ok then" Alanna said, "we should go then" So they headed off.

Jon led their small party down the road until they came to the city, it was market time and there were things everywhere. Alanna could hardly keep up with the long legged people in front of her because she was looking at everything around her. She lost them once, but found Thom by looking for a red head just as red as hers. They were standing by a shabby inn called The Dancing Dove.

"Are we meeting your friend in there?" Alanna asked uncertainly.

"Yeah." Said Thom as they stepped in the door. Alanna looked around as she went in and was met by a lot of people laughing and singing and all together being merry.

"Are you sure he's going to be _here?_" she asked stressing the word "here",

"Yes." said Jon firmly, confirming Alanna's doubts. Jon walked up to the bartender and yelled over the din,

"Oy! Solom! Is George here?"

"Aye!" yelled the old bartender "He's in the back. You can go on up."

"Thanks" yelled Jon and they walked up the stairs. (A/N if I didn't make it known Gary is not with them) Jon knocked on a pair of sturdy oak doors and someone yelled for them to enter. Alanna followed Jon and Thom into a nicely lit room. Jon and Thom were greeted by a nice voice that had an accent of someone who lived in the lower city. Alanna wondered who in the lower city would be at such good graces with the crown prince of Tortall. Then Jon stepped aside to revile a man who was tall and had a kind face. His nose was to big for good looks but he had a twinkle in his warm hazel eyes.

"Alanna" said Jon. "This is George, George this is Alanna." Alanna curtsied a little and George bowed back. Alanna raised her eyebrows, the clothes that George was wearing clearly stated that he was not a noble but he knew protocol well, and knew exactly how low to bow to a lady. George raised his eyebrows back but for a different reason, George thought that she was beautiful and wondered why Jon and Thom had brought her. He turned his raised eyebrows to the people who brought her, as if to ask why. Jon didn't seem to notice Thom did however, and quickly supplied an answer

"Lady Alanna is my sister, and is new to the city of Tortall, so we thought we should show her around a bit in the city." George seemed to accept the answer and told them all to sit so he could here tales of the palace. Solom came up and took drink orders. Alanna listened instead of talked as they talked of knights and squires who Alanna had never even heard of.

George startled her by asking her a question, which was more of a statement.

"I hear you came with Delia of Eldorne." He said looking interested

"Yes I did. " confirmed Alanna "We are very close friends but we haven't gone anywhere lately because she is always with Sir Alexander of Terrigan getting a tour of something." She said.

"I see." Said George "You grew up together at the convent?" he inquired,

"Yes, but she was always sneaking off with some of the men at arms at night and I always covered for her. She always attracted the guys more then I did; but then again she is much prettier then I am." She said matter-of-factly. George highly doubted that, but didn't bother to say anything.

"Alanna!" Thom said indignantly, "That's not true!"

"Yes it is." Said Alanna "She danced with much more people then I did last night."

"That technically doesn't mean she is prettier than you." Said Jon, even though secretly he thought so, and was really jealous of Alex for stealing her first.

Thom looked out at the setting sun and jumped, "We really have to go or else we will miss dinner." He said walking toward the door. Jon jumped up but Alanna stood up gracefully,

"Thank you George, for everything, I promise we will see each other again." She said as they left for the palace.

"Same to you." Said George smiling widely. "Bye!" he called to them, "Bye!" they all called back at the same time. Alanna trotted after Thom and Jon,

"So." Said Jon; "Did you like him?"

"Well," said Alanna "he was nice and he seemed to enjoy life **a lot**, so, yeah, I liked him."

"Good!" said Thom as they headed up the road to get to the palace.

When she got to the castle, Alanna went to her room to think. 'Jon is so nice and sweet and charming' she thought to herself but images of Gary kept appearing in her mind as she thought about Jon. Gary is all of those things also, but if Jon liked me then I would definitely choose him over Gary, but then there's George, 'wait a second where did that come from' the thought alarmed 'I don't like George like that... do I?

**CLIFFY! Well…not really…oh well. End of the fifth chappie. Review please if you liked it if you didn't like it then I really don't care as long as you don't review. You can also give me ideas because I'm running short. Also if you think Alanna is OOC then to answer that, TOO BAD! The reason they write fan-fictions is for the Fans to write fictions.  Hence the name. A question I want you to answer is if you think it should be Alanna and Gary or Alanna and George, I'm not going to be biased and I'm going to count the votes fairly like they should in real life. **


	6. Kapitel Vier

Kapitel Vier

Disclaimer: the characters and I are out Easter egg hunting. Just for fun. They'll be back when I let them come back.

**Hallo! I'm back! Hope you liked the last chapter and the not so cliffy, cliffy. Anyways, in this chapter Alanna goes out into the city alone and goes to see George by her self. She also over hears something she doesn't want to. Let's just say a private "conversation" between Jon and Delia. No more clues! Next chapter.**

The next morning, Alanna woke up to some noise in the adjoining room. 'Delia's room?' Alanna thought, as she got out of bed and tiptoed over to the door to listen in.

"I thought you liked Alanna?" she heard Delia say quietly

"No." She heard Jonathan's voice respond, "I'm just using her. She thinks I like her also." Alanna had to bite her fist to keep herself from gasping loudly.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to tell her that." Delia said, "She thinks were such good friends. It's so not true. Do you remember the dress that Alanna was wearing on the first ball?" Delia asked suddenly

"Yes I do remember that." Jon said, "It was quite stunning."

"Well the weird thing is that I didn't get it for her." Delia said, "While she was getting her tour from Gareth, I got her this other dress. The dress I got her was behind her dressing screen. It's probably still there." Delia said, "I have no idea where that dress came from."

Alanna turned away from the door holding back tears. 'How could they do that to her? She was supposed to be Delia's best friend, and Jon was supposed to like her.' Alanna thought sadly, 'That dress it probably still there.' Alanna suddenly thought, getting up to look behind her dressing screen.

Behind her dressing screen she found the ugliest gown she had ever seen. It was brown and yellow, completely devoid of embroidery and it had no shape what so ever. 'How could Delia do this to me?' Alanna thought, sitting down onto her bed, 'It doesn't matter how, but I'll get her back some how.' Alanna thought, 'Now, I'll just go get some breakfast.'

In the mess hall, Alanna saw Gary and Thom sitting at a table. Even though the ladies were not supposed to go into the mess hall Alanna put her chin up and walked in. Even though all of the knights had seen Alanna at the ball, none of the pages or squires had.

As she walked down a row of tables she heard some boys whispering and a couple whistle quietly. Alanna blushed slightly remembering that she was wearing the dress she had arrived in. 'That's probably why I'm drawing so much attention.' Alanna thought as she came up behind Gary and tapped him on the shoulder. "What do you want." Gary said, before turning around and seeing Alanna. His eyes widened when he saw her. "Sorry Lady Alanna, I thought you were one of the younger lads." He said jerking his head in the direction of some of the boys who were still staring at her. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked awkwardly.

"No Gary it's ok." Alanna said gently, putting a hand on his arm, "I just was wondering if I could meet you in the practice courts at some time today. If it's ok with you?" Alanna asked, "I need to tell you something that I can't say in public."

"Of corse I'll meet you in the practice courts Alanna." Gary said, "What time?"

"Right after lunch." Alanna said briskly, "See you there." She finished, turning briskly and walking out ignoring the whistles that followed her.

As she was walking out she ran into Jon, "Your Highness." Alanna said coldly, before he could say anything and pushed past him.

Jon stood there shocked looking after her. No lady had ever talked to him like that. As he walked up to Gary, he asked what was wrong with Alanna, "Nothing's wrong with Alanna. She seemed fine when she was talking to me before." Gary said, confused.

"She seemed cold." Jon said, "It was probably nothing."

"Ya." Gary said, still slightly confused

After Alanna walked out, she practically ran to her rooms. Once inside, she pulled off the dress she had been wearing and put on a simple lilac one. It was a summer gown so it wasn't heavy or too warm. After she changed, she grabbed her cloak and walked out of the castle into the city. As she walked down to the city she wondered why she was doing this. Why was she going to go ask George if he could help her with the whole Delia thing? Alanna's train of thought was suddenly cut off as she felt someone grab her wrist and spin her around.

"What would a nice, gentle lady like you be doing in the lower city?" her captor asked

"Let go of me." Alanna said, through gritted teeth

"Aww, won't you come and play with me?" He asked, smiling widely, showing off a mouth almost full of teeth

"I said let me go." Alanna said struggling against her big captors hold

"What if I don't want to," He said, smiling even wider yet

"I believe the lady said to let her go." A new voice said

Alanna turned as best she could, with out breaking her wrist, "George!" Alanna exclaimed as he came forwards, daggers in each hand

"Now let her go, and no one will get hurt." George said menacingly

"Fine." The obviously younger thief scowled, as he hurried off into the night.

"George!" Alanna exclaimed again, "thank the gods you're here."

"Alanna, are you all right?" George asked hurriedly, leading her towards the Dancing Dove. Being the middle of the day, it wasn't that crowded.

"Ya," Alanna said following George inside, "I wanted to ask you a question"

"What is it then?" George said turning around looking at her

"If you just found out that a friend that you thought was your true friend had betrayed you what would you do?" Alanna burst out

"I would knife them in the back," George said, calmly, "unless that's not the kind of betraying you're talking about."

"No," Alanna said, "I mean they lied to you."

"Oh." George said, thinking. After a while of uncomfortable silence for Alanna he looked up and said, "Sorry Alanna, I don't know."

"Oh well." Alanna said, shrugging it off as though it was nothing," Thanks for your help today." She added as she ran out of the door.

Back at the castle, she looked at the clock tower and realized she should have been meeting with Gary. When she got to the practice court she saw Gary, "Good thing you didn't leave." Alanna gasped, breathlessly, "This is important." And she proceeded to tell him the story about Jon and Delia.

After she was done Gary stared at Alanna with his mouth open, "Oh Alanna, I'm so sorry." He finally said, trying to stay calm

"If I were you I wouldn't be as sorry for me as you should be for Jon." Alanna stated boldly, "He picked on the wrong lady." And with that, she walked briskly off, muttering something about finding Thom.

Gary stared after her, 'What was that?' he asked himself, having seen a fire in Alanna's eyes he had never seen before.

ooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooo

Alanna went down to the city to buy a dress for the ball that night. As she looked into the many windows of the shops one store caught her eye. It was a shop for fancy, very low cut dresses that hardly had any back, just straps.

As Alanna went in she looked around to make sure no one she knew was in there. Th coast being clear she walked up to the counter and got the attention of the lady behind it, "Hello," she said a little awkwardly, "I'm looking for a dress, that is fit to impress the prince." What Alanna decided not to mention was that it was for the prince.

"Well you've definitely come to the right place," the lady winked, "If I'm guessing correctly you're nobility, right?" the lady asked

"Yes actually I am." Alanna said, smiling slightly

"Good," the lady said turning, "follow me to the back."

Once in the back Alanna tried on what felt like one hundred dresses until finally deciding on one dress. It was a deep red color with silver embroidery. It had a very low cut that went down to right below her breasts. The back was just some criss-crossed straps until it got right above her bottom where it became a normal dress again. The dress as a whole was very beautiful with full sleeves and a long skirt, but it looked like something Delia would wear, not Alanna. Even though it was a Delia dress, it made Alanna look very beautiful. After she left the store she bought some shoes that matched the dress perfectly and headed back up to the castle.

Once at the castle, Alanna went to Delia's room and told her that she couldn't do her make-up because she wanted her dress to be a surprise. Then she went and got one of the servants to give her some food. After eating her food she went and asked Gary if he would escort her to the ball. Of corse Gary said yes and told her to be ready by 8:30. Alanna agreed and went back to her room and took a bath.

ooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooo

By the time it was 8:30 Alanna was ready to go so she sat on her bed and waited for Gary. Before Gary came Alanna remembered that she had forgotten her garnet pendant. She ran into her bathroom and saw it lying on the top of her sink. Alanna breathed out and fastened it around her neck. It matched her earrings perfectly. All of a sudden Gary knocked on her door and Alanna answered it.

"Wow," Gary said looking at Alanna, "Alanna, you look beautiful."

Alanna blushed, "Thank you Gary, this is just the beginning of my plan though I have much more coming." She said starting to walk towards where the ball was being held.

Since she was being announced she and Gary made there way to the waiting room where the people were being announced. Alanna and Gary walked in and waited for their names to be called.

When they were called Alanna and Gary both descended the stairs, Alanna with a shy smile on and Gary smiling slightly. Since she and Gary were the last called, and she had avoided Delia so well she was happy to see the look of annoyance on Delia's face and Jon's look of pure astonishment.

Once off of the stairs, the music started and Gary immediately asked her to dance. After the dance ended Alanna got a wineglass from a passing page and went to lean against the wall and started fanning herself with her red and silver fan. Almost immediately admirers practically flocked around Alanna.

About ten men surrounded her and started complimenting her on her dress and about everything else they could. Alanna started shamelessly flirting with them as well and she would have guessed that by the end of the night, all of them would be madly in love with her.

Delia on the other hand was not being flocked around like Alanna and stood against the wall talking to Alex. After all of the men had danced with her at least twice she broke away and decided to go to the terrace. Jon saw her go and decided that this was his big chance to snag her.

"Lady Alanna." He whispered into her ear, taking Alanna by surprise.

Alanna turned around so she could se the prince, "Your highness," Alanna murmured shyly

"Alanna, you look beautiful tonight." He said leaning closer, so that Alanna had to lean against the terraces low wall

"Thank you, your highness," Alanna murmured again, "It means a lot coming from you."

"Oh Alanna," Jon said, using her first name, "I think I might be in love with you." Alanna almost gaggedat the insanity of that line but remembered to play it shy, "Why, your highness," Alanna stuttered, look down shyly, "I don't know what to say."

Jon smiled, "Don't say any thing then." With that he leaned forward and kissed her.

**OK. End of chapter! That was a cliffy now wasn't it! I my self thought it was. So how do you like it? Sorry about not posting, I was busy and all. But now it's summer break and I am free! Next chapter coming to this website soon! Bye -Bye! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Let's just say it's Gorges b-day and were eating cake and ice cream in the Dancing Dove…it could happen!

**Yo! Your probably not going to read this but I know that if you do you'll be wasting your time because I have nothing to say and would rather like to be getting back to the story so here it goes…**

Alanna had to use all of her will power to not push away and slap him, 'Come on Alanna fight it' she thought to her self as Jon slipped his tongue into her mouth. When it was almost too much to bear Jon broke away,

"Alanna, I just wanted you to know how I felt" He gasped slightly

"Your Highness, I understand, but why me? There are much prettier girls out there dying for the same attention." Alanna said, hoping that he would go away after she said that, but alas, it was in vain

"But I want you Alanna." Jon said, leaning down again

Once again Alanna almost gagged at the line, but she didn't, instead she turned her head so that Jon kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry your highness, this just feels wrong, and with that she walked back into the ball room only to be asked to dance by yet another person.

All next week Alanna tried to avoid seeing the prince. She was thankful that social season was almost over. There was only one more ball to be held but unfortunately, it was Midwinter. Alanna still hadn't gotten presents for her brother or Jon, but she was saving Jon's for the night of the ball.

Today however, Alanna had to go shop for her dress and she decided to go back to the same shop she went to last time. When she walked in, the lady behind the desk nodded and motioned for her to follow her around to the back.

"I think this one would look darling." The lady said, showing her a violet dress made of the finest material with royal purple embroidery.

Usually Alanna didn't like to wear violet because it matched her eyes but she decided to go all out for this one, "I think it's lovely!" she exclaimed

This dress was different than the one she had gotten last time. It was extremely tight and it had no sleeves, but being as perfectly shaped as Alanna was, she looked beautiful. The lady sold her some matching shoes and an Amethyst pendant then sent her on her way.

Back at the castle Alanna ran into Gary.

"Oh Alanna I'm so sorry." Gary said helping her up, "I completely didn't see you coming."

"It's alright Gary, " Alanna said, smiling as she saw the prince walk around the corner, "I was trying to find you anyways. Would you escort me to the ball tomorrow night?" Alanna asked shyly and a little louder so that Jon could hear

"I would be honored Alanna." Gary said, smiling slightly and walking off

"Alanna!" Jon's voice called, "May I talk to you?"

"Of corse your highness." Alanna said curtsying, and following Jon

When they turned the corner and were out of sight Jon leaned over and kissed Alanna, "I just needed to tell you again how much I love you." He whispered huskily into her ear, "You really mean a lot to me."

Once again, Alanna almost threw up but contained her self, "Your majesty," she purred into his ear, "An empty cordoor isn't the kind of place to be carrying on like this."

The prince looked at Alanna, "Well then, I would like you to show me where they are." He whispered silkily in her ear

Alanna shivered, she had thought that that would make the prince stop, "Well maybe I would too." She whispered back into his ear feeling him shiver. With that Alanna ran off toward her rooms and Jon followed.

When they got to her door Alanna stopped to catch her breath.

"Great Merciful Mother," Jon gasped catching up, "I didn't know any lady could run that fast."

With that Alanna pushed open the door revealing Delia of Eldorne with her back to the door. "Is that you Alanna?" she asked, "You really need to clean up in here because this place is filth…" Delia trailed off seeing Alanna and Jon, "Oh." Was all she could say, "I'll be going now." And with that she whisked off into her room giving Alanna a wink, or was it to Jonathan?

When the door closed Alanna turned around and found the Prince crashing his lips on her again. Once again Alanna mentally rolled her eyes and pushed back slightly, "Your Highness, I am flattered, really I am, but…" She tried, but Jon cut her off

"Alanna, If you're flattered then there is no but, and why won't you call me Jon?"

Alanna took a deep breath and tried to act like shy, "Well, it just doesn't feel right, not now anyways. Wait to make anymore moves on me until Midwinter Ball, I'll have a surprise for you." Alanna winked and left her room.

A couple days later Delia came to Alanna's room, insisting that they go buy dresses together, "Then you can show me the place where you get your lovely gowns your always wearing to the balls." She said as she pushed Alanna with her cloak securely around her.

As they headed through the snow towards the shop they passed the Dancing Dove, Alanna couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Delia asked, puzzled, "Is it about what the Prince was doing in your room a couple days ago?" she said winking

Alanna blushed, "Whatever I do in my room is of no importance to you." She said waspishly.

As they entered the shop the lady behind the counter smiled at Alanna, "Here for a gown thas fit for th' Midwinter ball now eh? Oh but look, ye's brought a friend." She smiled at Delia as she came to stand next to Alanna, "Well I already know your measurements, but the lass's I'll have to take." and with that one of the serving ladies whisked Delia away.

A different lady came up to Alanna and showed her a stash of dresses she'd never seen before. Usually, the dresses were plain and devoid of jewels, because the dresses showed off the lady enough but these were beautiful. The same style as the ones Alanna had bought before, but they seemed somehow, different. "These are special dresses. We all know you already have a dress, but this one seemed so perfect once we found it and it is a perfect excuse to get you to buy it seeing as your friend over there is buying one for herself." The lady said, making Alanna jump

"What's different about them?" Alanna asked, not being able to place it

"There's magic in them M'lady." The lady said

Alanna nodded finally, "Why show them to me?"

"The head lady doesn't like your little friend there, you don't really need to know this, but were George's people. These are embroidered with protection spells, all in the jewels."

"George?" Alanna exclaimed, "Well that makes some sense."

"Aye." Was all the lady would say before she turned around, "You take your pick and come out when you're ready."

Alanna turned around to look at the dresses. They were all so beautiful in their own ways. After what felt like an hour, she finally chose a dress that was violet, just like the one she choose before. It looked almost completely the same but this time it had amethysts embroidered into the neckline which was very low and the bottom of the full skirt.

Making her way to the front of the store she spotted Delia at the front of the shop paying for her dress.

"There you are Alanna!" she squealed, "Don't you adore my dress?" It was green; Delia's favorite color and it had emeralds embroidered into it, but the only thing wrong about it was the fact that it was far sluttier than any Alanna had ever gotten.

The bodice was tight and silky. It had no sleeves and the neckline went down to her bellybutton. (a/n Imagine what people wear to the Academy Awards, I know, I know.) The skirt was full but it had a slit running up until it met half way up her thigh. In Alanna's opinion it wasn't much of a dress anyways.

"It's, um, lovely." Alanna stuttered, trying to make it convincing, but Delia wasn't even listening to her.

"It will impress the prince!" then it was Delia's turn to look embarrassed, "I mean, um, Sir Gareth." She said, trying to cover it up. Alanna acted like she didn't notice and they exited the shop.

Back at the palace Alanna decided to take a long bath and collect her thoughts, and by the goddess, she had a lot of them. As she sunk into the warm, lilac scented water the first thing that popped into her head was George. He was nice, ok, more than nice. He was one of the best people she had met since she came to the palace, along with Gary of corse.

That brought her to Gary. How could she be smitten with two people at the same time? It wasn't becoming of a lady, but she couldn't help it. Then, there was Jon. Jon, Jon, Jon. How could one man be so attached to himself? It was disgusting really. So vain so, pompous. Thinking he could get two ladies. Well we shall see. Alanna thought meanly, just wait until the ball.

Alanna got out and decided to go talk to Gary, there was something she needed him to do.

**OK, end of that chapter. The next chapter will be the ball. But only at the end. So all you people will stop pestering me bout it. Next chappie preview:**

**Alanna becomes the Alanna we all know and love.**

**Jon gets what he deserves.**

**Delia becomes the Delia we all know and hate…again.**

**And there is a whole new character that we meet and she is awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Much ado about a Mid-Winter Ball

**I'm soooo sorry for the wait!!! This chapter is off the heezy for sheezy…sorry about that. Couldn't help my self. Since I have nothing to say here either, on with the show…I mean story.**

"You need to hold it higher!" Gary yelled at Alanna as she tried to wack the dummy with her staff.

"I'm trying, it's just too gods damned heavy!" she yelled back

"Come here." He called across the practice court. Alanna come over to him and put the staff back down. It had been 1 week since she had asked Gary to help her learn to fight. She wasn't sure why she had wanted to fight, but she knew she had wanted to. It had been good for her. She already had good stamina because of all the dancing that they did at the convent and Alanna had tried her hardest to be the best there so she had committed extra hours of dancing. So here she was. Trying to learn how to hit someone with a staff and it wasn't even dawn.

Alanna yawned, "What now Gary, I'm tired." She said walking over to him

"Well I just though I'd teach you how to do a couple of things to make your arms stronger. Now don't get me wrong, your legs are strong enough, but your arms need work.

"Fine, whatever." Alanna yawned again, "I need to go and get more sleep if I'm gonna make it to the Mid-Winter Ball tonight."

"I forgot, I'll teach them to you at the next practice lesson. Get your sleep, I'm not sure I want my date to fall asleep on me while she's dancing now."

"Thank you Gary." Alanna said, leaning over and pecking him on the lips. Over a week of training with Gary she had realized that she really did like him. Not just as a friend. They had kissed for a second time after her second practice and she had decided she liked it.

"You're welcome Alanna." Gary called after her, imitating her voice.

Alanna walked in to her room and fell on her bed, almost instantly asleep.

A couple hours later Delia woke Alanna from her dream about Gary to tell her she needed to start getting ready for the ball. Alanna jumped up and called for a maid to start a bath for her. Ten minutes later she was soaking in lilac scented water and bubbles to make sure every inch of her skin smelled good and was silky smooth.  
Alanna came out and decided to get into her gown. As the violet silk ran over he body she shivered. It fit her like a glove and she couldn't help but think that she would look fabulous. Suddenly Delia knocked on the door.

"Hello? Alanna? You in there?" She called

"Yes, Delia, I'm here." Alanna sighed, 'What did she want now?' she thought

"I was just wondering if you wanted help with your make-up?" Delia said with a fake smile that even Alanna could see, "You know, best friends and all I just thought, we could do each others."

Alanna looked at Delia and decided she was done, "No Delia, I won't need your help because I've already asked another lady from down the hall and she's coming. You can put on your make-up by yourself Delia, I've seen you do it." Alanna said

Delia looked shocked, "Well, um, well, I guess I'll just, um, do it myself." She finished lamely and stalked back through her door.

Alanna finished putting on her dress and sat down in front of her vanity. She knew all about putting on make-up and she decided to go for the innocent look by not applying too much but not applying too little. It was perfect and when Alanna stepped in front of her mirror she gasped and had to stop herself from rubbing her eyes. She was beautiful. She looked like a goddess, 'well,' she thought, 'let's not go too far.' Then she smirked, 'Wait till Jon sees me in this!' She thought.

Alanna put on her jewelry and waited in a chair for Gary to arrive. He would be arriving at seven and it was quarter till. Alanna sat nervously in a chair and tried to calm her nerves by reading. It didn't help, she couldn't see the words on the page because her hands were shaking too badly. She contented herself in pacing back and forth, then she heard a knock on the door next door and realized she hadn't heard anything from Delia's room for a while. 'Her date must be here' Alanna thought, 'well I feel happy for her, I guess, she can bed the prince as long as she wants too but we all know that she'd never be made queen.

Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door. Alanna started, she hadn't realized how fast the time flew. Alanna opened the door and smiled at Gary.

"Hello, are we ready to go?" She asked, looking at Gary, but he was to busy looking at her

"Alanna, wow, you look-" but Alanna cut him off.

"We'll be late and I can't, I'm getting announced."

"Oh right," Gary said, his cheeks coloring slightly, "well, let's go then."

When Gary and Alanna made it to the side hall, where all the ladies were waiting to be announced, Alanna realized she was already a little late. People were already lining up to go down the grand staircase. Alanna looked around trying to find the man that seemed to be in charge. She spotted a little man rushing around and looking stressed. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Um, Excuse me Sir, I'm Alanna of Trebond. I need to know my place in line."

The man looked at her, his eyes growing large for a second. "Right, You are," He consulted his list, "the last one out." He finished

Alanna heard a few disappointed gasps and smirked, it was well known that the last one out had the most men ask her to dance. Save the best for last the daughters at the convent had always said.

Alanna smiled and walked back to Gary, "We're last." She smiled

"Alanna." Gary smiled, "I don't want any other man asking you to dance."

Alanna giggled, "Well I guess you might have to dance with me all night then huh?"

Gary smiled, then spotted someone he knew. He excused himself and went to talk to him.

"Was that Sir Gareth of Naxen?" Alanna heard someone ask behind her.

Alanna turned and spotted Delia, "Yes. What of it?"

Delia smiled, "Oh nothing, I just thought maybe the prince would ask you. You guys were so cute together."

"Delia," Alanna said, forcing a smile, "The prince isn't allowed to invite people to the ball."

"Oh right." Delia smiled, "I just thought you could do better than Sir Gareth."

Alanna chose not to say anything back. At lease Delia didn't know she knew about them. Alanna knew Delia could be mean when she wanted, but the meanness was never sent towards her.

"Ladies, ladies! Line up please! We're about to start." The little man yelled getting everyone's attention.

Alanna went to the back of the line and waited for Gary. The line went pretty fast and by the time it was her turn, Alanna was nervous.

"Alanna, calm down. You're beautiful. You'll do great."

Alanna smiled at Gary, "Thank you."

"Alanna of Trebond!" the man announced.

When Alanna stepped through the curtain, and walked down the stairs she could feel people starting at her. No one spoke, not even whispered as she walked, more like glided down the stairs.

As her and Gary walked up the carpet towards the Jon she could feel the jealousy radiating off of him. As she curtsied she saw Jon look at her pleading. Alanna smirked and turned to walk onto the floor where the ladies who had been announced previously were waiting. As the music started, her and Gary smiled at each other.

When the song ended Gary went to get her a drink and she went to sit down. Almost immediately someone asked her to dance.

After her dance with the young knight she went over to one of the walls and talked with Gary. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder

"Alanna." It was Jon, "I just wanted to dance."

Alanna looked at Gary and smirked. She turned to Jon and smiled shyly, "of course your Highness." She batter her eyelashes and walked onto the floor with Jon. Suddenly the orchestra started playing a slow waltz and they started to dance.  
"This is perfect Alanna." Jon said huskily, leaning in close to her

"Yes highness, it is." She whispered

"All we need is to get rid of Gary," Jon said, "I know you're trying to be nice but Alanna, I am better than him right?"

Alanna smiled and pulled back a little so Jon could see her face, "Jon." She smiled even bigger running her hand through his hair, "You. Will. Never. Be. Half. The man. Gary. Is." She leaned in with each word and as he was about to kiss her she pulled back and slapped him. "What exactly would make you think you were?" she asked as the crowd hushed and looked at them.

"Alanna?" Jon asked, looking around hurriedly, "please keep your voice down."

"Why?" Alanna laughed talking louder, "I want everyone to hear how you acted like you liked me when you really liked Delia?" She put her hand to her mouth and gasped, "oops." She smirked and walked off to Gary, "Let's go, I'm tired of dancing."

Gary smiled and walked off, his arm around Alanna's waist.

**THE END! **

**Ok, so I was gonna write more, but I like how it ends. I'm gonna write an epilogue…but I like the end. See, I decided that Alanna was gonna be like how she was in the books b/c you know how Ralon of Malven was being mean to her in the books, but she held it off until she knew she could beat him? Well this is like that, except for she beat Jon with words not actually beating him up. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue!**

_You have been invited to a wedding!_

_Come to the wedding of Lady Alanna and Sir Gareth (the younger) of Naxen. Held in the palace garden. Reception afterwards. _


End file.
